Duel Masters - Tournament
by Unknown Writer of Love
Summary: Dumbledore hosts a dueling tournament. It seems simple, but blood, sweat, tears, toil, and disfigurement await our protagonists. Marisa is very OOC. Rated K now, but may skyrocket up to M when it gets really gruesome. AU. Kind of. Read and review, please. I'm sorry if I'm changing the location too often. I think I'll keep it here. It maximizes exposure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me again. I have written a chapter about a dueling tournament. By the way, this is still Hogwarts, but there is a bit of a continuity blip, with Dumbledore still alive. Anyway, it's a kind of ideal Hogwarts. But you don't care. Here's the story.**

* * *

Dumbledore stood up to address the assembled students in the morning.

"Today commences the beginning of the tryouts for the Hogwarts dueling tournament," he said. Applause came from all over the Great Hall.

"The prize is 250 House Points for the House of the winner," Dumbledore continued.

There was a great amount of mumbling about how much this was, and that it would give the house of the winner a huge advantage in winning the House Cup.

"Professor Kirisame? Could you explain any further?"

"Yes, Albus," Professor Kirisame responded.

"Thank you, Marisa," Dumbledore nodded. Professor Kirisame was, in fact, Japanese. She taught Defense Against The Dark Arts. She knew a lot about Eastern magic. She's also the youngest teacher to ever teach in Hogwarts, at 28. There was very much speculation about how she would meet her end.

"In this competition, instead of the usual goal of disarmament, the goal is to... well..." Professor Kirisame petered off.

She then got back on track.

"Let's just say that we are giving Madame Pomfrey a bit of extra work. Of course, there are certain spells that are forbidden, such as the Unforgivable Curses. Tryouts include tests for spell variety, accuracy, knowledge, and skill. Any spells that you have learned yourself can be used. If you have any more questions, come ask me during your free periods," Professor Kirisame said, concluding the morning announcements.

* * *

"It's like the Triwizard cup," John Felden whispered to Axel Rodgers.

"You mean you might get yourself severely disfigured?" Axel asked him.

"Yeah. It's bloody dangerous. My money's on you," John said.

"Why, because I have the most spells in my roster than anyone else?" Axel guessed sarcastically, knowing the answer.

"Yup," John said, and then they parted ways.

* * *

Professor Kirisame was teaching about a certain type of magic called danmaku in Defense, and she popped a quiz on us. The class was frightened but quickly got over it because it wasn't any quiz. It was a personality quiz! The paper was magically enchanted to make questions disappear and re-appear, at the end showing what danmaku bullet types and spell cards that the person who was being questioned would use.

Axel got the bullet of lightning, ice, and fire.

John got the bullet of the Sagitta Magica.

Kendra Dellington got the bullet of heart and soul.

Xander Braxton got the bullet of energy.

Everyone's was different.

"Now, class, what is the real purpose of this fun activity?" Professor Kirisame asked.

Kendra, who was not known for being particulary smart, raised her hand and was called on.

"Yes, Ms. Dellington?" Professor Kirisame asked.

"There were two reasons. One, that danmaku is individual to the user. Two, everybody is different inside," Kendra said.

"Brilliant!" Professor Kirisame exclaimed.

The school bell rung.

"Class dismissed," Professor Kirisame said.

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. Here is chapter two of the Dueling tournament. I'm updating two times tonight, so you should be grateful.**

* * *

It was a cold, stormy Tuesday. The tryouts started to really attract a crowd. Axel tried out, of course.

Axel first took the written test first. Professor Kirisame said that grade is what delayed your score, along with the comparison with other people who tried out.

"Now, we're going to practice on a dummy-ze," Professor Kirisame told Axel. "The dummy reacts to spells like a human would. You can cast whatever you want on it," she continued.

Axel cast a Straightjacket Curse on the dummy. Its arms folded over it's chest.

"_Flipendo!_" Axel shouted, pointing his oak dragon heartstring wand. The dummy was knocked back.

"_Levicorpus!_' Axel screamed. The immobilized dummy got up and started hanging from it's left leg.

"Fantastic-ze! You got 95 points out of 100!" Professor Kirisame cheered, "I'll send you owl mail if you qualify."

"I'll be waiting for it," Axel said.

* * *

Axel's owl, Athena, had several things to deliver on the day the owls arrive. 5 letters, 2 packages, and a Hogwarts envelope.

"Blimey! That's a lot of mail," Xander noticed. He was always a bit innocently surprised by things.

"Of course it is," Axel responded,"I think I should open the Hogwarts envelope first."

He opened the envelope. In side was a letter from Professor Kirisame.

_Mr. Rodgers,_

_Congratulations! You've gotten into the tournament. You do know you're potentially risking your life, right? Anyways, the rest of the mail is information and materials you'll need for the Dueling Tournament. They include a bracket, your dueling badge, forbidden spell list, 3 sheets that state what you should do to practice, and a spell damage healing kit. You will be visiting Mr. Ollivander to check out the participants wands. _

_Good Luck,_

_Professor Marisa Kirisame_

"Great job, mate! What was your score?" Xander asked Axel.

"The overall score is 95 out of 100, but I don't know what the individual scores are," Axel said nonchalantly, ripping open one of the envelopes. Inside was, in fact his score. Axel got 19 in all areas.

His dueling badge said he was the highest scorer!

"Now, when I think about that, this is really depressing. Are we really that unskilled?" Axel asked Xander.

"At least you aren't," replied Xander.

When he saw the bracket, Axel knew why they set it up the way they did. On the left side, Ravenclaws were matched up with Hufflepuffs, and on the right side, Gryffindors were matched up with Slytherins. Axel knew all about the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry.

Axel's first match was on Saturday. It was against a Hufflepuff named Phillip Bronks.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the second upload.**

* * *

It was only 5:00 in the afternoon on the day the owls arrived, and people had already started betting pools. Professor Kirisame said it was OK. She's very laid back about that.

The bets often focused on the top two scorers, Axel Rodgers and Yasper Colton, who was a Slytherin. He was very much a second fiddle in the game. He had short black hair and wide, piercing blue eyes, and pale white skin. He wasn't exactly the most well-known student. Then again, neither was Axel. People recognized Axel for his talent, but that's it.

The bets for Yasper were mostly Slytherin and a few Hufflepuffs. Axel really got all the rest, because he was the most skilled, and most people didn't care for Slytherin.

Yasper had tested on the danmaku personality test to have the bullet of keys. Turns out, there was a book in the restricted section that both Axel and Yasper had read that taught all about danmaku and how to use it. They both read it. Because they were studying offensive magic, they had to be let in the restricted section.

Axel showed the book to Professor Kirisame.

"Awesome-ze! If only Madame Pince let us use this book in class. None of the Eastern Wizardry textbooks that I use in my curriculum mention how to focus danmaku," she told Axel.

Axel started to walk away, but then Professor Kirisame called back to him.

"Don't use it unless necessary-ze. It may be non-lethal, but it's still very, very, dangerous," the blonde witch whispered in his ear. The tone of voice had a sense of urgency to it, and Axel felt a bit of chilling fear.

* * *

"Alright, Axel, don't screw this one up," Kendra said.

"Yup, I won't. Hopefully," Axel responded.

She wished him good luck and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

The Great Hall was full of people when the first match started. Everyone was excited. The great hall was also decorated with paintings of world-famous duelist champions.

Marisa Kirisame pointed her wand at herself.

"_Sonorus,"_ she whispered.

The chatting crowd of fans and supporters stopped whispering when Professor Kirisame spoke.

"Welcome to the first match of the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff bracket. If you're kind of faint of heart, I suggest you should get out of the room, because this could get ugly-ze. Anyways. Welcome our contestants," She said in a deep announcers voice.

"Hufflepuff. 20th scorer in the tryouts for this bracket. Just barely made it-ze. The underdog in this bracket, Philip Bronks!" Professor Kirisame announced.

The crowd parted, and a short, freckled 3rd year with a round head, pale skin and ginger hair stepped out of the magical smoke. The audience applauded politely.

"The 1st place scorer in the entire tryouts, the spell caster extrordinaire, the creator of spells, the Ravenclaw spell genius, Axel Rodgers!" Professor Kirisame announced.

The crowd parted to reveal Axel, using one of his created spells to walk up a magical staircase staircase and take a magical platform down to his place at the dueling pit.

The crowd responded with "oohs" and "aahs". There was a thundering applause.

"Wands at the ready!" Professor Marisa shouted.

Axel breathed in deeply. He counted.

3.

2.

1.

"Duel!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please review.**


	4. Axel Rodgers vs Phillip Bronks

**I'm so sorry! I couldn't update last night. I went to see Iron Man 3! It was excellent. That's checked off on my checklist of movies to see! The next one is Now You See Me! You don't care, do you? Here's the chapter!**

* * *

"_Stupefy!"_

The duel started as a red jet of light flew out of Phillip's wand. Axel dodged and retaliated with a Twisting Hex. A red sphere of light came out of Axel's wand. Phillip dodged the sphere.

"_Nivis Casus!_" Phillip shouted in his squeaky voice. Axel felt a slow chilling feeling that slowly made his senses feel like they are in a blizzard, facing the cold and wind. It was very painful and Axel couldn't see anything. He felt his joints separating, about to fall off. He started bleeding, and coughed up blood.

"Do you think he's done for-ze, Minerva?" Professor Kirisame asked Professor McGonagall.

"No. I have seen him transfigure objects non-verbally. He taught himself how to do it. He started right after he learned his first spell, with Professor Olgro Dolper. Olgro went crazy after using too much magic. A curse was put upon Olgro's family," Professor McGonagall informed Professor Kirisame.

"_Finite Incantatem..._" Axel croaked. Immediately, his vision cleared up, he warmed up, he regained his strength, and was ready to start dueling again.

He cast a Synlydacty jinx at Phillip. A blue spark flew towards Phillip. Axel then flourished his wand to slow down his opponent's movements. Phillip tried to move out of the way, but he felt a heavyness prevented him from dodging. When it hit, there was a little tickle. Otherwise, nothing happened.

Phillip looked down at his hand. Something was different. He could't quite put his finger on it. Then he noticed the spaces between his hands. However, there was no space between his hands. He realized that Axel had jinxed him to have webbed hands. He didn't notice that Axel was casting the slowest moving Straitjacket curse, but it was very powerful, too.

Phillip didn't know what hit him.

His arms crossed over his chest, and the flesh melded together. He couldn't move his arms.

"3! 2! 1! Philip Bronks cannot cast a spell in this state. Axel wins-ze!" Professor Kirisame shouted excitedly. A thundering applause followed that, and a crowd gathered around Axel. Axel found a way out through the crowd and out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Standing outside of the Great Hall after everyone left were Xander and Kendra. Kendra had long, blond hair that was the color of sea foam and reached her mid-back, forest-green eyes, and beautiful tan, perfect, skin. Xander's hair was the color of black coffee. He had eyes like the color of the sea.

"Good job back there," Xander said, congratulating me, "Kendra has a present for you."

"Come back to the common room," Kendra said cheerfully.

* * *

Phillip Bronks was in the Hospital Wing a couple minutes after the match.

"This is very serious spell damage," Madame Pomfrey said to Marisa Kirisame, "How did you get Albus's approval?"

"Oh, I built a little machine. It makes a potion that is exclusive to where I come from," Marisa responded.

"What does the potion do? None of my healing methods can deal with this curse," Madame Pomfrey asked.

"The potion reverses the effects of offensive spells cast on the drinker in the last two weeks," Marisa explained, "the machine is over there."

Madame Pomfrey went over to inspect the machine. She picked up the cup and force-fed it down Phillip's throat.

"This isn't approved by the Ministry, is it?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Nope," Marisa responded.

There was a slish and Phillip moved his non-webbed hands off his chest.

"Thank you!" He cried. Phillip ran out of the room.

"See! It's fail-safe," Marisa exclaimed.

"Impressive."

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the second update of today.**

* * *

"So, what's the present you're giving me?" Axel asked Kendra

"Wait down here. I can go get it," Kendra said. She walked to the girls dormitory and returned a few moments later with a package.

She placed it on the table and stepped away.

"It's an robe spun from leather made out of Erumpent hide. Repels most offensive spells. My father bought it for you," Kendra informed Axel. Kendra's father was very rich, but he made that by unlawful means. When he heard that Kendra wanted Axel to win, he commissioned the Erumpent-hide cloak.

"That's cheating, isn't it?" Axel asked, still curious.

"No, I asked Professor Kirisame," Kendra quickly answered, "now open the package and put it on."

"If you say so," Axel sighed. He folded open the package and found the robe. He removed his Hogwarts robe and put on the Erumpent robe.

"Kendra, hand me my wand," Axel requested.

Kendra put the wand in Axel's hand. Axel's hand tightened around it. Axel flicked his wand upwards. A red square was drawn in the air, floating in the middle of the common room. The space inside the square glowed white light. The square solidified into a magical floating mirror.

"I look pretty good, don't I?" Axel commented.

"You do, in fact," Kendra quipped.

"Let's test it. Cast a Stunner on me," Axel commanded after a few moments. He flourished his wand, and the magic mirror faded into the ground.

Kendra put her hair into a high ponytail and grabbed her wand. She pointed it at Axel.

"_Stupefy!_" Kendra yelled. A red jet of light flew toward Axel. He flinched but the cloak luckily blocked it. Axel emerged unharmed.

Kendra put her wand away. She then felt a compulsive urge to kiss Axel. She waved her hair out of the ponytail and ran up close to kiss Axel.

Just as Axel and Kendra's lips were about to meet, the door to the Ravenclaw common room glowed at it's edges and fell off it's hinges.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KENDRA!" a 5th year prefect with brown hair and blonde highlights yelled at the Axel and Kendra.

Axel and Kendra jumped apart.

"Oh. Hi, Annette," Kendra chuckled nervously.

"I need an explanation," Annette said sternly.

* * *

Axel looked at the bracket. His chocolate-brown hair was getting in his eyes, so he flipped it away so he could see the bracket.

"Hmm. I know I beat Phillip Bronks. Yasper Colton beat someone from Gryffindor named Camille Exner," Axel observed, "I'm facing someone called Bryce Sullivan. He's another Ravenclaw. Hmm. His place in the left side was 18th, 25th overall. He's a second year. Pretty impressive. He beat a, wait a minute..."

He looked again.

"A sixth year. Holy shit," Axel said calmly, "I have to beat him."

* * *

Whispers of the victory of Bryce Sullivan spread throughout the school. The fact that he was facing against Axel really excited people, and bets were high. The highest bet was on Bryce for 50 Galleons. There was not a single person in the betting pool who thought it was a fluke.

Axel kept the Erumpent cloak a secret. He kept it in the secret compartment on the wall that he made using magic he created.

* * *

On the day of the hottest duel in the tournament yet, there were crowds of people in the Great Hall, ready to watch it. No one knew that Bryce was not who he said he was...

* * *

**Please review.**


	6. Axel Rodgers Vs Bryce Sullivan

**I feel like the last chapter was unsatisfactory, so I wrote a third chapter for today.**

* * *

Axel put on the Erumpent cloak, expecting a tough opponent. He thought it was pretty impressive that he beat a 6th year in dueling. There was a creeping suspicions that Bryce was either a winner by a technicality, or that the win was a fluke.

He walked inside the secret passageway to the dueling pit. He walked along the twisting and turning tunnel until he reached a elevator. He stepped onto it, and emerged into the dueling pit.

Bryce then entered the dueling pit. Bryce was a small, sickly, weak-looking boy. He had dull brown hair and blue, tortured eyes. He was also...crying?

His tears increased in intensity. He dropped to his knees

"I WON ON A TECHNICALITY! THE PERSON I FACED WANTED A TOUGHER OPPONENT! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!" Bryce cried out.

Everyone gasped. A face of complete shock entered Axel's face, but it quickly ran away to be replaced by a massive sigh.

"Well, there goes my 50 galleons," someone said. Everyone glared at the person who said this.

Bryce ran out crying and sheltered himself in the crowd.

"Marisa? What do you think?" Dumbledore asked Marisa Kirisame while everyone was murmuring about what just happened.

"Well, I think that we should postpone the duel until we find a suitable challenge for Mr. Rodgers-ze," Marisa responded.

"Very well," Dumbledore whispered. He then turned toward the crowd.

"All students attending the postponed duel shall go back to their common rooms," Dumbledore announced.

* * *

The rush of student's were disappointed, but were trying out for the missing spot. Axel returned back to the common room and lay down on his four-poster bed. He thought this would happen. It did.

John Felden snuck up on him.

"AH!" Axel cried.

"That was a disappointment, wasn't it?" John asked Axel cheerfully.

"Yeah. Why are you so cheerful? You just lost 55 sickles," Axel asked sadly.

"I put a Cheering Charm on myself in case Bryce lost. That way I wouldn't feel incredibly stupid," John said happily.

"I suspected as much," Axel replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**The reason I deleted all this stories reviews is because they were pretentious flames. Please make reviews to replace them.**

* * *

The following Friday the tryouts for that empty space were slowing down. The Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff bracket was stopped. However, the Gryffindor-Slytherin bracket continued, with Yasper being the star of every battle.

Axel, however, was bored out of his mind. Without the match, he felt like he had nothing to give Hogwarts.

As he was walking to Charms, he was approached by Jack Prand, a Gryffindor who is on the Quidditch team.

"When do you think that the winner is going to be announced?" Jack asked Axel.

"I think we have a winner tomorrow," Axel responded.

* * *

The next day, Dumbledore addressed the students over breakfast.

"The replacement for Bryce Sullivan has been decided. She is a 7th year Slytherin," Dumbledore announced.

"Judy Knuck, you will be facing Axel Rodgers," Professor Kirisame finished.

Everyone gasped because this was a Slytherin! Is that really the best that Hogwarts could do? Was Ravenclaw not that good enough?

"The match will be Tuesday," Professor Kirisame announced.

The students then ate while talking about this sudden development. The 7th year Slytherins congratulated Judy Knuck.

* * *

The Tuesday that the match was on was a very sunny day. The duel was still in the Great Hall, though.

Axel entered in his Erumpent hide robe walking under a magically created rainbow and bearing a magically created Bishie Sparkle.

Judy entered without any magic at all. Despite looking very proud from her appearances, she was very modest. Axel could tell that Judy was sure that she would win this duel. Axel knew that she was underestimating him.

Professor Kirisame spoke, her voice magically amplified.

"Wands at the ready!"

"Duel!"

* * *

**Reviews would be nice.**


	8. Axel Rodgers vs Judy Knuck

**First of all, a big thank you goes out to Sonanoka21093, who was the first member of the site to review any of my stories. Even if it is unfunny, I am grateful for your feedback.  
**

**Second, I've just changed my pen name from drewhesler2018 to Unknown Writer of Love. Help change that Unknown into, well, Known.**

**Finally, I'd like to say something I didn't do in the previous chapters: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Protego!_" Judy screamed. The Body-Bind Curse that Axel cast bounced off the Shield Charm, and hit the wall at the side of the dueling pit.

Axel sent a hex that twisted her legs around. Unusually, Judy did not dodge.

_Even if I am hexed this way, I know how to deal with it! Stay in one place, girl! _Judy thought to herself.

"_Densaugeo!_" Axel shouted. Judy let it hit her. Her teeth started to grow like a Billywig's flying speed. Her teeth continued to grow throughout the duel.

Just as Judy was about to cast a Conjunctivitis Curse, Axel shouted, "_Carpe Retractum!_"

A blue rope of light flew out of Axel's wand and wrapped around Judy's enlarged buckteeth. Axel started to pull it out. He succeded, giving extreme pain to Judy, and making blood pour violently out of the former place of the teeth. The blood spread all over the floor of the dueling pit. It even bled onto the teeth that Judy had. Judy fainted. She was carried away, blood still dripping onto the floor.

* * *

"I just won my 55 Sickles back from the person I lost to!" John Felden exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh my god, I think that was you're best battle yet, honey!" Kendra said seductively as she put her arms around him, only to be grabbed by the collar by Annette and thrown out of the common room.

"I've just been drinking firewhisky, and now I'm slightly buzzed! Damn, does Kendra look sexy! I'd have sex with her if you just didn't!" Xander slurred.

"Excuse me, I have to go. I don't care. Enjoy your lame, three-person celebration. Go get drunk, for all I care," Axel snapped.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

**Please review. Especially people who are members of the site. I need it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A couple of things. I am starting to write in pages so I can keep track of the amount of words in the chapter. Second, I apologize for not updating last night. Stuff happened. Finally, the story will end when Axel has gone through all the battles. There will be ten.**

**Thank you, Sonanoka21093! Please correct me if I got your pen-name wrong.**

* * *

Everything in the dueling tournament, and Hogwarts returned to normal. After the battle with Judy, Axel left the Ravenclaw common room to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Kirisame was sitting there, with a look on her face that worried Axel very much.

"Is there anything wrong, Professor?"

Professor Kirisame slammed her hands on the desk and yelled, "Is there anything wrong with you, Mr. Rodgers?"

Axel was silent and was very shocked at Professor Kirisame's response.

"I'm sorry, Axel, I'm just a bit under the weather-ze. I think that something is wrong. The matches are getting even more violent as the tournament goes on-ze. I am considering closing the tournament without a winner, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of disappointing the entire school-ze. 250 House Points is a lot. In Gensokyo, I was very brash. Maybe that's why I decided on such a lofty reward," Professor Kirisame recalled.

"I had a fierce argument with Yukari Yakumo. It started as an argument over why Yukari purged Mima to Scotland. According to Yukari, she was disrupting the activities of the Hakurei Shrine. I wanted to get her back. Yukari became very angry, angry enough to force me to go outside of the... wait a second, she didn't gap me here-ze! I traveled through the entire world to Hogwarts! Gensokyo is a pocket dimension-ze, but much bigger than I suspected! Anyway, if I didn't go to Hogwarts, Yukari would gap Mima to the outside world-ze!"

"So, the easy entrance to the pocket dimension of Gensokyo is Platform 9¾, isn't it?" Axel deduced.

"That's correct. Although, in the West, Yukari doesn't have much power over that barrier-ze. She even wonders why the Ministry of Magic put their barrier there. She thinks it's so much easier to have Reimu protect the barrier-ze," Professor Kirisame sighed.

"She's lazy, isn't she?" asked Axel.

"Yes, she spends most of her time hibernating-ze. But she's also the most powerful being in Gensokyo. That's how I got here. I traveled all across the continent. I had to clean up my act to be a teacher. Hogwarts has become my home-ze. If I am killed or use up one of my continues, I will be transported back to Gensokyo-ze. I'm also doing a favor to Yukari. She needs to talk to ZUN about a crossover. I've been sent here to scout out info-ze."

Professor Kirisame paused before saying, "Well, you need to go back to your common room-ze. It's almost curfew," Professor Kirisame concluded.

"Are you alright now?" asked Axel, who had been listening intently to every single word she said.

"Yes, I'm fine, Axel," Professor Kirisame replied.

* * *

Axel ran into the common room and to the boy's dormitories. He quickly got into his pajamas and lay down in his bed. He sighed. Rolling over, he saw something strange. A golden potion that flickered in the darkness. There was also a note that said:

_Use on the day of your battle with Yasper Colton. It's Felix Felicis. It will help you. Although, I need Marisa back. I think she's had enough. I didn't like Mima, anyway. I don't see why the Touhou Project fandom likes her so much._

_Y.Y._

_I'll wait to use it and it'll…maybe I could use very little amounts? Nah, I'll listen to this mysterious Y.Y. How did she get the Felix Felicis? Could that Y.Y. be the Yukari Yakumo that Professor Kirisame talked about? I'm probably thinking about this way too hard. _Axel rambled on in his head.

He rolled over and went to sleep very quickly. He'd had enough of his own personal drama today. He felt a bit upset, too.

* * *

The sun was shining very bright the next day. It was a Wednesday Axel was very groggy, even though he slept very well.

"What's wrong with you?" Xander asked Axel as they walked out of the boy's dormitories, down the spiral staircase and out the wooden door of the Ravenclaw common room to breakfast.

"I honestly don't know. I may be suffering from something in the Muggle world called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I did mess up Judy very good. I pulled her teeth out. There was a bloody mess," Axel replied sadly.

"Well, food should cheer you up. It always does for me," Xander answered to Axel's response.

* * *

At breakfast, Axel ate a lot. He basically ate one of everything on the table, including the entire plate of bacon. All that food made him feel a lot better emotionally, but not physically. It felt like he was carrying the weight of a steel backpack carrying a bunch of clothes.

"Are you feeling better, babe?" Kendra asked him in a flirtatious manner

"Yes, I'm fine, _babe_. Whatever that means," Axel replied sassily.

"Ooh, feisty today, honey?" Kendra moved in so close that Axel felt uncomfortable. Axel tried to scoot away, but ran into someone. The person didn't turn around. That was good, because Kendra ran and kissed full on the lips. The person Axel bumped into turned around and looked at them. It was Annette. She had a furious look on her face.

"I'm docking 15 House Points. For each of you," Annette said in a stern voice. It was pretty obvious that she was trying not to punch Axel, lest she lose her prefect status.

The sapphires in the House Points container dropped. Not by a lot, but not by a little. Thankfully, no one noticed. Breakfast continued on as usual. No more people tried to kiss each other. There was time in Hogsmeade for that, at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Axel needed to take Kendra there once, as a special romantic treat. He'd do that next time he and Kendra were there.

* * *

"So, who's next in my bracket? I hope I don't seriously screw someone up with my spells," Axel said nonchalantly while staring at his bracket during lunch on Thursday. There were many people crossed off. Axel noticed that the bracket progress was not even on both sides. Yasper was ahead of him in the Slytherin-Gryffindor bracket. He had fought 7 battles while Axel had fought only 3. Probably because Yasper didn't have to deal with so many complications and conflicts.

Axel was facing someone called Elisha Horne.

* * *

**Please review.**


	10. Axel Rodgers Vs Elisha Horne

**This has over 200 views! I'm so excited. Although, I read the help/info and the measure of popularity is the visitor count. However, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Elisha Horne was known to be the prettiest girls in Hufflepuff. She had long mahogany hair, thin hazel eyes, a great figure, a friendly personality, and was very intelligent. She was a 3rd year. She was good friends with Axel, but they were never an item. However, she could share her great intellect with Axel. Axel shared his spells with her an she shared her knowledge Wizard Cards. **(AN: The wizard card set refers to the wizard cards in the 3****rd**** game. Yup, with all those non-wizard cards.) **However, now Axel would be facing her as an opponent. However, the match wasn't until Monday. In the meantime, it was time for a trip to Hogsmeade with Kendra and Xander.

It was snowing lightly on Sunday.

"So, where should we go next?" Xander asked Axel.

"Hmm…I did promise Kendra that I would take her to Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop," Axel recollected carefully. Kendra looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Let's start with the Hog's Head," Xander replied quickly.

"Yeah. Let's do that," Axel added.

"Aww…" Kendra said disappointedly.

* * *

It was a few minutes to walk down to the Hog's Head. We passed Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Jack Prand was practically holding a raffle for a seat. The boys knew that Jack was a general jerk with commitment issues. He also enjoyed breaking girl's hearts. No girl told another that he was a jerk because he either placed a hex on them that he stole from Axel while Axel was a 2nd year that makes all romantic efforts fail until the hex wears off, or he uses a memory charm that was also stolen from Axel. The memory charm specifically erases any memories of romantic relations with the caster. Axel discovered these, and didn't really have any use for them, other than they were interesting anomalies. Jack found out, stole them, and learned them.

Jack had tried to make advances on both Elisha and Kendra, but they were rebuffed with a Ugliness jinx and a kick in the nuts, respectively. Elisha and Kendra had both been told that Jack was a jerk by John and Axel, respectively.

* * *

At the Hog's Head, Axel, Xander, and Kendra had a drink and talked about life at Hogwarts. Professor Kirisame had been great fun, they all agreed. She had Xander had firewhiskey, while Axel and Kendra had Butterbeer. Xander was a little bit drunk after drinking some firewhisky. He kinda had beer goggles on, so Kendra looked like the world's most beautiful girl in the world to him. So Xander hit on her and got slapped in the face. Xander fainted.

"How do we get him out of here without looking like we've killed him?" Kendra asked Axel.

"Let's just leave him here. He'll find his way back into the castle. Or someone else will find him and guide him there," Axel decided.

"Are we going to Madam Puddifoot's now?" Kendra asked Axel excitedly

"Yes, we are," Axel sighed.

* * *

It was very cozy in the booth at Madam Puddifoot's. Axel sat down and sighed. Kendra took a sip of her tea and put her arms around Axel, holding him very tightly. Axel kind of squirmed uncomfortably. However, something mysterious compelled him to do the same to her and put his arms around her. She stopped for a second to put the curtain down for privacy and continued to hold Axel. Axel and Kendra lay back and continued to hold each other. Their lips met for 2 minutes. After that 2 minutes, Axel declared that he was too uncomfortable to continue being in a liplock with Kendra. So they got their coats back on, and they headed for the Hogwarts castle.

* * *

Elisha Horne was getting ready for the duel with her good friend Axel Rodgers. She thought about using some of the offensive spells that Axel had taught her, but some of them were really nasty, like the Metal Strike jinx. It simulated getting hit with a large metal mallet in the impact area. It could take out an opponent by hitting their more...sensitive areas.

_No, I'm not that kind of person. I would never try to seriously hurt someone. Especially if I was a person who sincerely cared about as a friend. I'll just try firing Body-Bind jinxes. That's a way to win a fight. _

She grabbed her birchwood phoenix feather wand. She headed out of the Hufflepuff common room and took a secret passageway to the north side of the Great Hall. She had chosen the effect of a halo moving down to the ground.

Axel got his Erumpent hide robe on, grabbed his oak dragon heartstring wand and walked out the Ravenclaw common room. He pressed against a wall. It opened upwards, and Axel walked in to passage to the south side of the Great Hall. He chose an entrance effect of confetti and flowers everywhere.

* * *

Axel walked out onto the dueling field after walking through the confetti and flower storm. He watched in awe as a halo appeared and shot down to the ground, revealing Elisha. She walked out onto the field.

"Wands at the ready-ze!" Professor Kirisame announced

"Duel!"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Elisha shouted. A white ripple of light shot out of Elisha's wand. Axel picked up the cape part of his robe. The ripple hit the robe and it bounced off like a ball hitting a wall. It continued to fly up into the ceiling and hit the ceiling, causing an explosion. It made the simulated sky shut off and show the great halls true height. Scratch that, there was no ceiling. There was an endless blackness going upwards.

Axel cast a Metal Strike jinx at Elisha's chest. She was knocked back against the wall of the dueling pit. She got back up, though. She cast a Stunner on Axel. Again, Axel deflected the Stunner at the sidewall of the dueling pit. It blew a hole in the wall. It flashed a light and shot a laser through the other wall across from. The floating candles shut off, but the starry night sky of the endless ceiling returned with a blinding flash.

Axel then pointed his wand at Elisha. A jet of squid ink shot out of Axel's wand and splashed in Elisha's face.

"AUUGH! I CAN'T SEE!" Elisha screamed. She accidently pointed her wand at herself and shot a very powerful Stunner. She fainted like a shrinking violet.

"3! 2! 1! Axel Rodgers is the winner!" Professor Kirisame shouted excitedly.

A cheer rose through the audience. Axel walked off the Dueling pit to the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

In the common room, Axel pulled out his Herbology homework and started to get to work. He was studying Venomous Tentaculas and how to defend against them. It was actually quite entertaining.

* * *

**Another thing. I'm going to summer camp on Father's Day. Don't expect updates for 4-5 weeks afterwards. Anyways, REVIEW, BOYS AND GIRLS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last update before I go to camp. Please don't expect updates for 4-5 weeks from Father's day. I'm sorry I took a long time to update. I kind of lost my bug for a bit. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Class, I have an announcement to make," Professor Kirisame said proudly to the Gryffindor-Slytherin class.

"Your dueling bracket is done-ze. Yasper Colton came out on top-ze," Professor Kirisame announced.

"This bracket didn't have to deal with the forfeit that affected the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff bracket. Judy Knuck did lose against Axel Rodgers, the projected winner of the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff bracket, but that only affected them, not the Gryffindor-Slytherin bracket. Anyways, today's lesson is about ways to protect ourselves from Dark Magic. In your 4th year, you should learn about the Unforgivable Curses. There are pretty much no ways to prevent those spells. However, one of the main ways of protecting against magic is a Shielding Charm…" Professor Kirisame went on.

* * *

_I really have to finish up this bracket. Kendra thinks I'm getting a little too close to Elisha, _Axel thought while eating lunch. He was really lost in his thoughts.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Elisha Horne, who was sitting behind Axel, at the Hufflepuff table.

"Ummm…no, there isn't anything wrong," Axel replied dreamily.

_Oh, Axel. My dream boyfriend. Poor thing. But he's stuck with that whore Kendra. He needs me, _Elisha thought to herself. She then turned to Desdemona Kirklimp, another 3rd year sitting next to her and started talking about Desdemona's heritage, which Elisha found very fascinating.

"So you're from a very old, Pureblood, wizarding family?" inquired Elisha.

"Yes, I am. I'm also a distant relative of the late Adalbert Waffling. You should know about him, Elisha?" Desdemona replied.

"Of course! I have his wizard card in the 1st edition!" Elisha responded excitedly, "Speaking of which, do you have any new wizard cards for me? Like of Ignatia Wildsmith?"

"No, I don't, you have almost a complete collection of the 3rd edition set, including the non-wizards. You've completed the 2nd BSG edition set, and you've collected all 25 of the 1st edition set. That's including Harry Potter. You've even got antique and out-of-date wizard cards. It's very hard to find cards when you've got almost all of them," Desdemona informed Elisha.

"Oh. Of course it's hard to find wizard cards I don't already have," Elisha sighed disappointedly.

* * *

Axel and Elisha pointed their wands at Jack Prand and slashed at the same time. Immediately, Jack bloated up to enormously ugly size, his voice deepened, his hair balded into eight greasy strands of hair, a horrible smell filled the room, Jack grew a beard, and a girl who was walking with him ran away.

"Well, that was some Ugliness Jinx, wasn't it, Axel?" Elisha asked cheerfully as she raised her hand to Axel for a high five.

Axel gave her a high five and they both laughed. Jack increasingly felt humiliated as everyone started laughing, Some seemed to be laughing at him. Others were laughing with Axel and Elisha. Others were just laughing.

The laughter died down when Jack left in tears.

* * *

"My next duel is with someone named Desdemona Kirklimp. I've heard about her. She's the relative of Aldabert Waffling, right?" Axel asked Elisha while they were sitting on a bench in a courtyard. Axel could see that Kendra was kind of...well...stalking him when he was with Elisha. Kendra obviously thought that they were going out and Elisha was trying to steal a kiss from Axel.

"Yes, you're correct on all counts," Elisha confirmed, "she's a good friend of mine. Also…"

Elisha whispered something in Axel's ear. Kendra couldn't hear it. Axel whispered something else in Elisha's ear, which Kendra couldn't hear.

Kendra ran up to the bench and started to scream.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU TWO WHISPERED OR ELSE I'M TAKING THE SPECIAL ROBE AWAY!" Kendra yelled furiously in their faces. Everyone looked at Kendra.

"Why are you yelling? We didn't say anything important," Axel whimpered in a frightened voice.

"I love him," Elisha said suddenly. In situations like this, she was honest and no-nonsense. She spoke the truth.

Kendra screamed at the top of her lungs. She then started to blabber incoherently.

"Should I tell her?" Axel asked Elisha in a whisper.

"If you want to be like me. I don't suggest it," Elisha sighed.

"Eh, I'm going to tell her," Axel decided.

Axel turned away from Elisha's ear to face Kendra.

"Kendra, I love her, too," Axel said without hesitation. He didn't even think before saying it.

A look of complete shock entered Kendra's face. It was then replaced with a mixture of negative emotions. The icy blue tears of an eternity of sorrow ran down Kendra's face. Her forest-green irises were replaced by firey, hellish red ones of pent-up fury. Kendra's so-perfect complexion turned grass-green with envy. Her ears turned the yellow shade of fear.

* * *

Kendra didn't talk to Axel for a few days afterwards, with which Axel could live with in happiness. He couldn't care less about Kendra now. He knew that Elisha was the true one for him. That whisper of love had made him happy. That had never happened before with Kendra Dellington, the amorous girl who never satisfied Axel's love. Once Kendra got over Axel, they were just friends, on the same level as Xander or John. Axel and Kendra were no longer together.

* * *

Axel hadn't kissed Elisha just yet. But the upcoming match between Axel and Desdemona was coming on a Saturday, and Elisha had decided who to root for. Her new boyfriend, Axel.

"Elisha, do you know anything about Desdemona's dueling style? Or have you not seen her duel?" Axel asked Elisha.

"No, I haven't seen her duel anyone. Sorry," Elisha apologized.

"Well, could you ask about what she plans to do," Axel suggested.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Elisha asked sweetly before nuzzling her head on Axel's shoulder.

"Yes, it probably would," Axel whispered.

* * *

"So, you're battling Desdemona?" Xander inquired to Axel.

"Correctamundo!" Axel exclaimed happily.

* * *

"So, we've been assigned a project on Muggle pop cultures around the world. I got Japan," Axel announced his usual disinterested manner.

"United States of America," John countered proudly.

"Britan, mostly England! I have to do some research on Wales and Scotland," Xander cheered.

* * *

"You're writing a spellbook-ze? You know that you can't write spellbooks with non-Ministry approved spells," Professor Kirisame gasped.

Axel stared at Professor Kirisame.

"Seriously?"

"You're right, I'm not the one to be talking about laws and rules. Shiki would give ya a stern lecture about that," Professor Kirisame sighed

"Huh? Who's Shiki?" Axel wondered.

"Oh, it's a person who lives in side the Great Hakurei Barrier. Actually, she's not even human," Professor Kirisame explained, "anyway, you have discovered Dark Magic, haven't ya? Are you going to put that in the book?"

"Heck no! Are you crazy?" Axel chuckled, "I wouldn't put the Snapping Curse in a spellbook."

"Ooh, what's a Snapping Curse?" Professor Kirisame wondered.

"Breaks bones. I don't plan on using it in battle. I have no problem with magic that immobilizes the target, but severely hurting people makes me feel very guilty," Axel quickly replied, "Judy Knuck's injury was unintentional."

"I could use your help with teaching actual Defense," Professor Kirisame sighed.

* * *

Axel was not a particularly handsome boy. If he was, then Derek Mahler, a Hufflepuff wouldn't be the current chick magnet. People liked him for his intelligence, not his looks.

"If You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters ever attack Hogwarts, I'll be beating the crap out of them with magic that You-Know-Who probably knows," Axel whispered to Xander while walking to Charms on Friday.

"I know! It's going to happen someday," Xander responded cheerfully.

"You're acting chipper as usual, even when talking about very dark things like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacking Hogwarts," Axel observed.

"I'm very content with my life, you know," Xander smiled.

"I can see that. You're starting to skip," Axel noted.

"And I'm happy with that."

* * *

It was Saturday, the day of the duel with Desdemona Kirklimp. Axel knew that Kendra was keeping the Erumpent robe as payback for the fiasco with Elisha. Axel didn't care, he knew it was cheating anyway.

Axel got his regular dueling robe and decided to enter with a lot of doors.

"You ready, Axel?" asked Kendra, who still had the job of seductively dressing Axel.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

"What are the weird doors doing here? Is that an entrance for Axel?" asked Elisha to a fellow female Hufflepuff. She wasn't really expecting an answer. She was really only half-curious.

"Probably. He always enters on the entrance way," the Hufflepuff predicted. Elisha sensed a bit of pretentiousness in the tone of voice.

"I was really only half curious," Elisha informed her.

"As always, you're very honest and say what you feel. You're like a human embodiment of Veritaserum," the Hufflepuff responded, "Anyway, the duel's about to start."

Desdemona Kirklimp walked on in a cube of light, which dissipated into light confetti.

Axel took a long time to enter. Finally, the final door swung open and Axel had his wand ready to duel.

"Wands at the ready-ze!" Professor Kirisame announced.

"Duel!"

* * *

**That was a very long chapter, wasn't it? Anyway, review please while I'm gone. **


End file.
